powerrangershistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Room for One More (18th)
Summary At the Shiba House, the Rangers talk about Antonio. Jayden remembers more about their past. Antonio's father owned the local fish market. They used to play together at the Shiba House. Kevin doesn't feel that Antonio is a true Samurai. At the port, Antonio dresses for his upcoming interview at the Shiba House. At the Shiba House, Mentor is upset that Antonio is late. He questions about the Octo Zord. Jayden gave the zord to Antonio when they were kids. Antonio Garcia arrives to the Shiba House. He fails to impress the Rangers when he reels in his pants. Mentor Ji follows Jayden outside. Jayden remembers his past training with Antonio. At the Sanzu River, Master Xandred is upset with the constant failures. Octoroo informs Xandred that the Gold Ranger has joined the team. Steeleto enters the scene and plans to defeat the Rangers for destroying his Nighlok friend. At Bulk's Garage, Spike dreams about rescuing the Pink Ranger. Back at the Shiba House, the Rangers continue their interview with the nervous Antonio. He trained hard until he found a cell phone, which he used to communicate with the Octo Zord. Mentor Ji doesn't want Antonio to join the team. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers. Antonio asks Jayden if he can join the fight. Jayden tells him that they aren't kids anymore. Antonio watches as the Rangers head out of the Shiba House. Steeleto begins the attack in the city. The Rangers enter the scene to stop him. The Nighlok is upset for the destruction of his friend, Vulpes. Steeleto proves to be too strong for the Rangers. After a brief battle, Steeleto defeats the Rangers and retreats the scene. Pink Ranger suggests that they need another Ranger. At the port, Mike and Emily arrive to cheer up Antonio. At the Shiba House, Mia talks to Jayden about Antonio. She tries to convince him to recruit Antonio. Antonio enters the scene and joins the conversation. The remaining Rangers help to convince Jayden. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers. Jayden remembers his childhood about their promise to fight together. Jayden decides to return his morpher. Mentor Ji watches as the Rangers race to battle. The Rangers arrive to the construction site to greet Steeleto. Antonio morphs with the Rangers for the first time. Gold Ranger uses the Barracuda Blade to quickly defeat the Moogers. Steeleto sends a massive attack to blast Red and Gold Rangers. The two Rangers work together to fight Steeleto. Steeleto performs his multi blade attack. The Rangers fight through the blades and perform their finishing attacks to defeat the Nighlok. Steeleto grows to his Mega form. The Rangers summon the Samurai Megazord. The Megazord and Steeleto engage in a quick sword fight. Steeleto follows up with his blade attack. Gold Ranger summons the Octo Zord. The zord slows down Steeleto. Pink Ranger suggests that the Octo Zord can combine with the Samurai Megazord. The Rangers form the Octo Spear Megazord. Mega Gold Ranger joins the Rangers in the zord cockpit. The new formation performs quick attacks to freeze the Nighlok. Octo Spear Megazord follows up with the finishing attack to destroy Steeleto. Gold Ranger celebrates his first victory. Back at the Shiba House, Antonio presents his culinery skills. Mentor Ji talks to Jayden about Antonio. They join the Rangers in fiesta. Cast Category:Episodes